youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dog Wonder King
DynomuttDogWonderRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Cub Simba - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Teenage Simba - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Adult Simba - Dynomutt Dog Wonder * Cub Nala - Angel (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Teenage Nala - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Adult Nala - Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Timon - Tennessee Tuxedo (Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales) * Pumbaa - Chumley the Walrus (Tennesee Tuxedo and His Tales) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Mooch (101 Dalmatians) * Shenzi - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Banzai - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Ed - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Rafiki - Horton (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) * Zazu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarafina - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * The Wildebeest Stampede - Brontosauruses (King Kong (2005)) Scenes: * The Dog Wonder King part 1: Copper's Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") * The Dog Wonder King part 2: Mooch and Chief's Conversation * The Dog Wonder King part 3: Scamp's First Day/Everything the Day Touches * The Dog Wonder King part 4: A: Scamp's Pouncing Lesson/B: ("The Morning Report") * The Dog Wonder King part 5: Mooch and Scamp's Conversation * The Dog Wonder King part 6: Inviting Angel/Ditching Piglet/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") * The Dog Wonder King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Scamp & Angel Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) * The Dog Wonder King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Inculding Madame Mousey, Cat R. Waul, & Warren T. Rat) * The Dog Wonder King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Chief to the Rescue) * The Dog Wonder King part 10: Kings of the Past * The Dog Wonder King part 11: Mooch's Army ("Be Prepared") * The Dog Wonder King part 12: The Brontosaurus Stampede!/Chief's Death/Scamp Runs Away * The Dog Wonder King part 13: Mooch Takes Over * The Dog Wonder King part 14: Meet Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley the Walrus/Past Your Past Behind You * The Dog Wonder King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") * The Dog Wonder King part 16: Mooch and Piglet's Conversation * The Dog Wonder King part 17: Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? * The Dog Wonder King part 18: Brandy Harrington Chased Chumley the Walrus/The Reunion * The Dog Wonder King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") * The Dog Wonder King part 20: Dynomutt Dog Wonder and Brandy Harrington's Argument/Meet Horton/Chief's Ghost * The Dog Wonder King part 21: The King has Returned/Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley the Walrus' Distraction * The Dog Wonder King part 22: Dynomutt Dog Wonder confronts Mooch/Dynomutt Dog Wonder Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Dog Wonder King part 23: Dynomutt Dog Wonder vs. Mooch/Mooch's Death/Happy Ending * The Dog Wonder King part 24: End Credits ("Busa Simba"/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Category:DynomuttDogWonderRockz Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs